


if you want it let me bring it

by seekingsquake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Roleplay - kidnapping, Sexual Roleplay, beefcake!Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: "Have you done a lot of role-playing before?”“Yeah, sure,” he answers, fumbling with the buttons of Iruka’s pants. “I’ve done the sexy nurse thing, the strict librarian, pretended to be a virgin, all the standard stuff.” He yanks Iruka’s pants down past his hips, then begins wiggling out of his clothes as Iruka hovers over him. “What were you thinking?”“It’s weird.”When Genma leers, Iruka ducks his head. Genma pulls Iruka down for a soft kiss, coaxing and calming. “I bet it’s not,” he murmurs, trying to comfort while still peeling out of his clothes and groping for the lube. “And you know I won’t judge you if it is. I’ll do anything for you.”They kiss again, and Iruka slides a thigh up between Genma’s legs. Genma grinds against it, and when he groans, Iruka says, “I was thinking about you kidnapping me,” as if hoping Genma’s voice would cover it.Iruka wants to try something new, and Genma just wants to give Iruka everything.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	if you want it let me bring it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandapandabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/gifts).



> Inspired by and written for the lovely Manda, who began writing beefcake!Iruka and infected the rest of the server with a mighty _thirst_

Genma’s licking the prominent lines between Iruka’s abdominal muscles, Iruka’s fingers tangled almost lazily in his hair when Iruka sighs. Not a sexy kind of sigh, either. Genma looks up. “Are you bored? Because I can do something else,” he gripes, though he doesn’t want to move from between Iruka’s thick thighs.

“What?” Iruka asks, pulled from his thoughts. “Oh, no, sorry, I’m just...”

They stare at each other. One of Genma’s brows slowly starts to quirk while a blush blooms over Iruka’s cheeks and travels down the side of his neck. “Care to share with the class?” Genma asks, lifting onto his elbows and crawling up Iruka’s body. He kisses a line where the blush bleeds over Iruka’s collar, and he grins when he feels Iruka shift against him.

The next time Iruka sighs, it’s more like a sound that Genma expects to hear when he’s aiming to get it on with his boyfriend.

“It’s embarrassing,” Iruka murmurs, breathless, as he tilts his head back to give Genma more room.

“You know I’m up for anything,” Genma whispers into Iruka’s skin, his hands raking over Iruka’s abs to grab at his hips and pull him closer. “What were you fantasizing about, hmm, baby?”

When they started dating, Iruka had been lean and slight, and Genma had gotten a thrill out of being able to manhandle him. Then Iruka began working out with Gai and bulking up, and now he gets his rocks off by goading Iruka into manhandling  _ him.  _ He nips Iruka’s neck, slips just his fingertips under the waistband of Iruka’s uniform pants, and cackles with delight when Iruka rolls them, so he’s on top.

He’s almost too focused on how completely Iruka’s arms box him in when Iruka asks, “Have you done a lot of role-playing before?”

“Yeah, sure,” he answers, fumbling with the buttons of Iruka’s pants. “I’ve done the sexy nurse thing, the strict librarian, pretended to be a virgin, all the standard stuff.” He yanks Iruka’s pants down past his hips, then begins wiggling out of his clothes as Iruka hovers over him. “What were you thinking?”

Genma hasn’t changed since they started seeing each other; if anything, he’s just aged. The fact that he can still hold Iruka’s attention, can even distract him, makes him want to preen. Iruka watches him and licks his lips before remembering to be embarrassed. His blush deepens. “It’s weird.”

When Genma leers, Iruka ducks his head. Genma pulls Iruka down for a soft kiss, coaxing and calming. “I bet it’s not,” he murmurs, trying to comfort while still peeling out of his clothes and groping for the lube. “And you know I won’t judge you if it is. I’ll do anything for you.”

They kiss again, and Iruka slides a thigh up between Genma’s legs. Genma grinds against it, and when he groans, Iruka says, “I was thinking about you kidnapping me,” as if hoping Genma’s voice would cover it. 

“You want me to whisk you away,” he gasps, grasping Iruka’s cock and stroking even as he tries to pour lube onto his fingers with his one unoccupied hand. “Want me to rough you up a little, huh, baby?”

Iruka’s hips twitch forward, and his breath hitches. “I want you to catch me off guard, want you to take what you want.” He grinds into Genma’s grip, then grabs the lube from Genma’s fumbling hand. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Fuck me,” Genma whines, and then it’s Iruka’s turn to leer.

✴✴✴

They’re lying together, tacky with sweat and still catching their breaths when Genma says, “I don’t think it’s weird. When you’re at work, you need to be aware and control everything all the time, or the kids won’t be safe. It makes sense that you want me to take all of that pressure away from you. It’s not that different from being tied up and shit, hey?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Iruka stretches, and his skin almost glows honey-gold in the fading sunlight streaming in through the window. His shoulders flex as he reaches up, planting his hands against the headboard and humming, and if Genma looks at him too long, he’ll get riled up again. “I’ve never really done anything kinky before.”

Genma splays a hand over Iruka’s calf and sighs dreamily. He’s been attracted to every person he’s dated previously, and Genma was attracted to Iruka before he beefed up, but now? Sometimes just casual contact makes him salivate. “If you want to explore some stuff, we can. But it’s okay if you just like thinking about it and don’t want to, like, make it a reality. Either way.” He digs his fingers into the thick muscle and then bites at it playfully, and Iruka laughs while kicking him away. 

“I think I need to think on it by myself some more,” Iruka confirms, hands reaching for Genma even as his legs keep him at a distance. “But I’ll keep you posted.”

✴✴✴

A couple of months pass quietly, the both of them so busy that they don’t see each other very often even though they live in the same apartment. It isn’t until they bump into each other in the hall of their own home at 4 AM on a nondescript Tuesday that Genma even remembers the half-formed conversation they’d had.

He’s tense and worked up, still half in mission-mode, as he enters the apartment; he moves silently, and with his chakra pulled in so close it’s nearly untraceable. Though not one of Konoha’s, an ANBU mask rests sideways on his head, against his cheek. His shinobi uniform comes from Mist, and he’s going to have to return all the gear to the Undercover Ops headquarters later, but all he’s focused on is catching an hour or two of sleep before he checks in. 

The bedroom door slides open, and Iruka stumbles out of the room, rising unusually early to get ready for a meeting with the other academy teachers before classes begin. He registers the mask, the Mist uniform, and the lack of noticeable chakra. Fight or flight and adrenaline kick in for both of them, each settling on  _ fight,  _ with Genma lunging forward as Iruka makes a break for his vest, hung on the wall by the front door. Chakra flares, brains wake up, facial recognition turns back on, and they both freeze.

They’re standing just a hair's breadth away from each other, a flash bomb in Iruka’s hand and a spool of chakra wire in Genma’s. Their eyes meet, and a moment passes, and then all weapons clatter to the floor as their bodies collide and lips crash together.

“That was a ballsy play,” Genma rumbles as he rips Iruka’s sleep shirt down the middle and tosses the fabric off to the side. 

Iruka pulls the ANBU mask off Genma, the knot tangling and tugging at Genma’s hair before coming free. Then his fingers start working on removing the vest, plucking at tiny buttons where there would be buckles if it were Konoha standard. “Are you judging my tactical skills?” he asks, getting frustrated and abandoning the vest to get Genma out of his pants instead. 

Tactical pants, PJs, briefs all hit the floor, and then Genma wrestles Iruka until he has the chuunin pinned chest down on the coffee table. “Not at all.” He slaps Iruka’s ass loud enough that the sound echoes and they both bite back groans as Genma wraps a dry hand around his own length. “Admiring them. And you.” And then he leans over and starts eating Iruka out like their lives depend on it, jerking himself off as he does.

Since they’re both so wound up, it doesn’t take long for either of them to climax, Iruka coming first with Genma just a moment or two behind. Iruka gasps wetly, his face still pressed against the table, while Genma sits back on his knees and drags his fingers through his hair. He takes off his vest and throws it towards where the rest of their clothes are piled on the floor. “Damn, babe,” he mutters, moving to lie down on the floor. “Which part of that got you so riled up?”

Iruka laughs, then drops himself on top of Genma and presses his face into Genma’s neck. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Genma snorts. “I’m always that wound up around you, are you kidding? You usually take some warming up, though. Can’t blame me for being curious.”

When Iruka laughs, the sound caught in Genma’s skin, Genma’s whole body relaxes, and his brain fully switches back into home mode. Sometimes he doesn’t even know how fucked up he feels until Iruka makes him feel safe again. “I guess I got excited when I found you where you weren’t supposed to be.”

“I’m not supposed to be here?” Genma asks, amused. “I live here!”

“Not dressed like that, you’re not,” Iruka responds quietly, a little more serious now, his chakra curling in almost nervously. His hand gropes around the floor until he finds their clothes, and he plucks the foreign ANBU mask out of the pile. He chews his lower lip as he examines it. “I was really scared,” he murmurs, his fingers tracing the eye holes. “And then I realized it was you, and it turned me on.”

“Because you were scared of me?”

“I’m never scared of you,” Iruka says quickly, turning his attention from the mask to Genma’s face. “I like not knowing what you’re going to do, though. You had kind of a wild look in your eyes.”

As they lie there together, the sky fading from the darkest blue of twilight into the pale grey of early morning, an echo comes to Genma.  _ I want you to catch me off guard.  _ His gaze falls on the Mist uniform, and he thinks about how it was Iruka that brought up role-play, and he ponders.

✴✴✴

When everything calms down, and their schedules go back to normal, Genma pushes the conversation. They come up with a safeword, as well as a codeword that Iruka will say to signal that he wants to start the game, and a plan. Well, kind of a plan.

Iruka will say the codeword, and Genma will have two days to kidnap him. Where, when, how; all that is only for Genma to know so that Iruka can be as truly surprised as possible, which means that Genma will come up with all the details on the fly. He could try to nail down something more concrete, but he works better with a little bit of spontaneity. 

He’s excited. He’s never messed around like this before, but he likes that he’s getting the room to be creative and stretch himself a little. 

✴✴✴

Three days before Iruka’s birthday, he says, “I had to give someone an ultimatum at work yesterday,” as he passes Genma the teapot at breakfast.

“Oh yeah?” Genma asks, his mind racing, watching Iruka closely.

“Mmhmm,” Iruka responds vaguely. Then he winks at Genma before turning his attention back to his food, and Genma  _ sweats.  _

Game on.

✴✴✴

He spends the first day just shadowing Iruka around the village. Of course, he already knows Iruka’s schedule and habits  _ in theory,  _ but his working experience is that it’s best to walk through it with the target a few times to make sure you understand how things time out. Iruka acts a little paranoid; his shoulders are tense, and he’s watching his back closely. He knows he’s going to be jumped at some point, and the tension is getting to him. Someone bumps into him on his way to his preferred training field, and he converses with them suspiciously, and Genma wants to laugh.

The training grounds are probably Genma’s best bet for a surprise attack, if only because Iruka uses a couple of less popular ones and goes at quieter times of the day. He could try to pluck him off the street after Iruka’s mission desk shift, but he doesn’t want to get caught by a patrol squad and have to explain why he’s kidnapping an academy teacher. 

With the timeline starting to form, Genma makes his way to the shopping district. He can’t borrow a disguise from the UCO because he doesn’t have a mission coming up, and it’d be suspicious if he signed out a foreign uniform, so he’s just going to have to make do with what he can find in the novelty shops. He can paint a plain mask to look like it’s from anywhere, so he grabs one of those. There are knock-off tac vests for sale in a tourist shop, so he buys one of those with the intention of swapping out the village patch on the back. Now all he has to do is find somewhere he can fix all this stuff up without being seen.

✴✴✴

When Iruka is two-thirds of the way finished with his training routine on the second day, Genma sends down a barrage of weapons to drive Iruka into the woods and out of the training ground. Iruka, wound up and on edge, takes off running. Logically, it’s a game. Even though he caught a glimpse of a mask with colours used by Sound and a vest that isn’t Konoha standard, Iruka knows that it’s Genma chasing him, and Genma knows that this is supposed to be fun. But there’s an edge of realism because Iruka wanted to be caught off guard, to be fuelled by adrenaline, and Genma is in  _ gear.  _ It’s not real gear, sure, but it’s put him in a mindset that’s just a few paces away from work-mode. 

So Iruka runs like his life depends on it, almost believing that it does. And Genma hunts him with a concentration that is more serious than he intended. 

But as much as Iruka wants to be surprised, he is also full of surprises. Something in his head clicks, and he doesn’t want to be on the defensive anymore. He knows who his opponent is. He knows what Genma’s good at. If he doesn’t want to be overcome, he needs to get Genma close to him because Iruka knows that if it comes down to taijutsu, he can kick Genma’s ass.

They have a safeword. If they wanted to stop the scene, either of them could say it. But neither of them are thinking about that.

As he runs, Iruka leaves wire behind him in intricate loops and knots, hoping to catch one of Genma’s limbs so that he can control some of his movement a bit before he closes some of the distance between them. 

“You get slow when you’re thinking,” Genma taunts as he passes over Iruka’s head through the treetops. 

It’s just what Iruka needs. He tags Genma’s vest with a senbon wrapped in a flash tag, and when it goes off, it sends Genma tumbling to the forest floor. Fast as he can, Iruka pounces. They grapple, and while Iruka might be stronger, Genma’s slighter stature helps him eel out from underneath Iruka’s mass. He tries to shunshin away, but Iruka manages to snag the hem of his pants and gets moved farther into the woods with him. They exchange a series of blows back and forth, landing hits in a nearly even ratio, but it’s Genma that gets pushed back until he’s braced right up against the trunk of a giant fir tree. 

Neither of them knows how it happens; it must be shinobi instincts and training on autopilot, but they end up with Iruka pinning Genma to the tree by holding the tip of a kunai against his throat, right under his chin. They stare at each other, panting, adrenalin coursing but minds clearing, and Iruka hastily puts away his weapon. 

The whole kidnapping thing definitely hasn’t been successful, but Genma’s suddenly feeling hot under the collar. “So, the scene’s a bust,” he drawls, “but we could still have some fun.” He grabs Iruka’s belt loops and drags him in close, pressing a searing kiss to his mouth. 

Iruka reciprocates without hesitation, slipping his tongue past Genma’s lips and holding his face in his hands. Pants are unzipped and pushed out of the way, and Iruka grabs Genma by the thighs and  _ lifts,  _ Genma’s feet leaving the ground and his legs wrapping around Iruka’s waist. The skin of his lower back scrapes against the tree bark, and it’s not comfortable, but it makes him feel needy nonetheless. He tosses his head back as Iruka nips at his shoulder hard enough that he can feel the pressure of it through the vest and his shirt, and he scrambles to empty his vest pockets.

“Bet you could bench me,” he gasps, fumbling for the tube of lube he knows is here somewhere.

When Iruka laughs, it’s a dark sound. Genma reacts to it viscerally, his cock pulsing and the rest of his body shuddering. “That would turn you on, wouldn’t it?” Iruka asks, the words right up against Genma’s ear. 

“Not like it’s hard to get me going,” Genma bites back, grinning as Iruka grinds against the cleft of his ass. “Hurry up and fuck me, c’mon, baby.”

Iruka finds the lube and manages to get at least a couple of his fingers covered. “I think this was supposed to be the other way around,” he says as he gropes Genma’s ass until he finds what he’s aiming for. 

The first finger slides in, the gravity of Genma’s body and his insatiable desire making it easy. Iruka’s impatience means the second and third fingers follow quickly, stretching his lover just enough. If they were at home, Iruka would take a little more time, would seek out Genma’s prostate and make him beg before giving him what he wanted, but since they’re outside where anyone could find them, he decides to skip that. As soon as he feels like Genma’s pliant enough, he takes back his hand.

He hikes Genma’s thighs up a little higher and lets Genma’s body position itself, then thrusts up and in slowly. They both gasp, and Iruka leans in and tucks his head into Genma’s chest to muffle himself. Genma holds onto him hard, one hand clenched around the back of Iruka’s neck, while he bites down on the heel of the other hand to keep himself quiet. Through gritted teeth and around his flesh, he manages to say, “Fuck, you feel good.”

The fuck fast and hard, and after Iruka comes, he drops to his knees. He gets his mouth on Genma’s cock and two fingers in his ass, and when Genma finishes, he pulls Iruka’s hair so hard he almost feels bad. And then he laughs, head tipped back and hair askew. Iruka laughs too, his face pressed into Genma’s bare hip. “I love you,” he sighs, finding joy in the dampness of their skin pressed together. 

✴✴✴

They walk home, Genma’s arm casually over Iruka’s shoulder and the fake ANBU costume tossed into a trash can by the ramen shop. “So, I’m sorry that didn’t work out the way we hoped, but I don’t think role-play’s for us.”

Iruka cackles then leans against Genma’s side more fully. “That’s okay; we still had a good time, right?”

“We always do,” Genma agrees, turning to press his nose against Iruka’s temple even as they walk. “Anyway, there’s other stuff we can try.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I saw this thing with ice cubes,” Genma says, and he leers when Iruka shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song The Birds and the Bees by Breathe Carolina.


End file.
